La célébration du Printemps
by Ninfea di Luna
Summary: Mon défi traduit en français, écrit pour le Teitho contest de juillet 2009. Trop court pour un résumé.


_La célébration du printemps_

…

Ce one-shot a été écrit originalement en anglais, à l'occasion du Teitho contest du juillet 2009, dont le thème était 'Compétition'. Mon idée que les elfes étant immortels, ils ont le temps de s'ennuyer, et j'ai regardé 'Intervilles' un soir, ce qui m'a donné cette idée ! 4ème place sur 8 participants.

…

Cela faisait quelques jours que le jeune Estel, alors âgé de 17 ans, avait remarqué une étrange effervescence dans la cité de son père adoptif, le seigneur Elrond. Il avait tenté de l'interroger, mais l'elfe semblait toujours occupé et répondait distraitement aux questions de son fils par « Je n'ai pas le temps Estel ». Le jeune homme en percevait une intense frustration.

De nombreux visiteurs venus de Greenwood et de la Lothlorien arrivaient tous les jours à un point que des tentes avaient été montées dans les jardins pour pouvoir loger tout ce monde.

Un matin, le jeune homme vit arriver son grand ami Legolas, le prince de Greenwood. L'elfe blond avait les joues rougies par le froid, bien que les premiers bourgeons venaient de faire leur apparition sur les arbres. Le temps était clément mais encore froid. Le printemps pointait son nez, mais les beaux jours étaient encore loin.

Dès que le Prince vit son ami, il sourit encore plus intensément et se précipita vers lui.

« Estel ! Comment allez vous ?

L'homme lui sourit en retour et secoua la tête.

- Très bien, malgré que je sois un peu dépassé par les évènements de ces derniers jours. Votre visite n'était pas annoncée ! Votre arrivée a-t-elle un rapport avec celle de tous les autres elfes d'Arda ici ?

Legolas regarda son ami avec étonnement :

- Comment ! Vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe ? Le seigneur Elrond ne nous l'a pas expliqué ?

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui poser des questions. Il est débordé avec tous ces arrivants ! Expliquez moi donc !

- Je vais à ma tente, accompagnez-moi, je vous expliquerai en route !

- A _votre tente_ ? Enfin, _mellon nin_, vous savez bien que vous avez une chambre permanente ici !

- Non non ! Pas cette fois-ci, sourit mystérieusement l'elfe. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les jardins où étaient plantés de nombreux grands chapiteaux blancs. Les différentes cités étaient séparées et des oriflammes aux couleurs de chacune des cités étaient plantés devant les entrées. Quand Legolas entra dans la plus grande des tentes de Greenwood; personne ne souleva le panneau de tissu pour le Prince, ce qui surpris et peina son ami humain. Toutefois, aux acclamations que le Prince reçu dès qu'il eut complètement pénétré dans la tente, il put se rassurer : ce n'était pas du à un soudain manque de popularité.

Très souriant, Legolas salua tout le monde d'une courbette exagérée. Estel n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il lui semblait que tous les elfes étaient devenus fous.

Legolas avait atteint la couchette qui lui était réservée. Il y déposa son arc et ses couteaux, et enfila par dessus sa tunique une genre de veste sans manches de couleur verte. Estel remarqua alors que tous les elfes de cette tente portaient ce même dossard. Il soupira et alla rejoindre Legolas qui riait avec un autre elfe.

« Et bien mon ami, allez-vous m'expliquer ?

Legolas se tourna vers l'humain et l'invita à s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença :

- Cette année, il y a une _nernetha_ !

Tous les elfes de la tente poussèrent une ovation à cette déclaration. Legolas rit aussi et expliqua à son ami médusé :

- Il s'agit d'une tradition très ancienne. Elle a lieu tous les vingt ans.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

- Nous fêtons l'arrivée du printemps par des joutes entre cités. Chaque cité envoie son champion et chacun des champions s'affronte. Nous couronnons le champion de chaque épreuve et ensuite la cité gagnante, qui accueillera les prochains jeux.

- Et en quoi consistent ces jeux ?

- Il s'agit de différentes épreuves pour célébrer l'arrivée des beaux jours. Vous verrez bien, cela commence demain et s'échelonne sur toute la journée. Je vais me reposer, je défends les couleurs de Greenwood lors d'une épreuve. »

Tous les elfes de la tente se levèrent et applaudirent. Estel leva ses sourcils, et conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus de renseignements ce soir, quitta son ami. Il doutait sérieusement que le Prince puisse se reposer dans une telle ambiance, et les clameurs qui s'échappèrent de la tente quelques secondes après ne démentirent pas sa première impression. Il s'éloigna vers sa chambre en soupirant, à la fois contrarié et amusé du comportement puéril des elfes qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il était désormais très impatient d'être demain.

Au petit matin, la cité était dans un état indescriptible. Des elfes couraient dans tous les coins, s'interpellaient et criaient. Encore tout ensommeillé, Estel leva les yeux vers le soleil pour juger l'heure. Il était très tôt. En baillant, il s'habilla pour aller observer toute cette agitation. Il se retrouva pris dans un tourbillon d'oreilles pointues. Impossible de trouver son ami dans cette multitude d'elfes habillés de couleurs vives. Découragé, il gagna la tribune d'honneur, où Elrond, Galadriel et Thranduil discutaient avec animation. Aucun d'eux ne fit attention à lui. Il s'assit donc sur une chaise un peu à part, et attendit simplement que _quelque chose_ commence.

Cela ne tarda pas. Bientôt, des clairons raisonnèrent et les elfes se rassemblèrent rapidement sous la tribune. Trois groupes distincts s'étaient formés. Estel avait déjà vu la veille que les elfes de Greenwood étaient vêtus de vert. Il vit maintenant que les elfes de la Lothlorien portaient du jaune, et ceux de Fondcombe, du bleu. Autour de ces trois groupes, un certain nombre d'elfes sans dossard s'était amassé. Sans doutes des spectateurs, songea le jeune homme. Il sourit en constatant que même si ces spectateurs n'étaient pas participants, ils étaient quand même vêtus des couleurs de leur cité. Certains avaient même tressé des rubans de couleur dans leurs cheveux.

Soudain, le silence se fit. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers le seigneur des lieux, qui s'était avancé sur l'estrade. Il s'inclina brièvement pour saluer la foule.

« Chers amis, merci d'être venus si nombreux pour assister à cet événement. Il fit une pause et avec un petit sourire poursuivit : Nous avions gagné lors du dernier rassemblement.

Les elfes de Fondcombe applaudirent et trépignèrent à ces mots. Le silence fut long à revenir. Le seigneur de la Dernier Maison Simple ne fit aucune tentative pour ramener le calme. Finalement, le silence se fit de lui même et le seigneur Elrond continua :

- Nous n'allons pas tarder plus, nous avons une longue journée devant nous ! Je déclare donc cette nernetha ouverte, et nous allons de suite commencer la première épreuve !

Des acclamations couvrirent les derniers mots, mais de toute évidence, le public avait quand même compris quoi faire. Il s'était amassé autour d'une place ronde aménagée un peu à l'écart. Les participants s'avancèrent. A la grande surprise d'Estel, les champions de Fondcombe étaient Elrond et Erestor. Ils revêtirent un dossard, et se placèrent dans le cercle. Estel était tout à fait impatient de voir en quoi consistait cette première épreuve.

Les champions se placèrent face à un monticule recouvert d'une bâche. Un elfe habillé de rouge, donc neutre, se plaça au centre des trois tas et compta à rebours. A zéro, chacune des équipe arracha la bâche pour y trouver une énorme caisse de … légumes.

Estel ouvrit de grands yeux. Des légumes ? Qu'allaient-ils en faire ? L'arbitre n'émit aucune explication. Les elfes devaient connaître les règles du jeu par cœur, si cette tradition était aussi ancienne, comme l'avait dit Legolas. Il envisagea une seconde de demander à quelqu'un autour de lui, mais en constatant le degré d'excitation de toutes les personnes les plus proches de lui, il y renonça. Il comprendrait bien les règles tout seul !

D'ailleurs, ça ne paraissait pas difficile. Il se rapprocha du mieux qu'il put vers son père et Erestor. Ils étaient très occupé à assembler les légumes en tas. Il sembla tout à fais surréaliste à Estel la concentration avec laquelle le seigneur Elrond tentait de faire tenir un chou-fleur entre deux pommes de terre. Il ne semblait pas aussi concentré quand Legolas et lui rentraient d'une chasse qui avait mal tourné et qu'il devait les recoudre.

Un mouvement de foule fit reculer Estel malgré lui. Les elfes autour de lui parlaient avec excitation de la seconde épreuve qui allait commencer sous peu. Il se laissa donc porter par la foule et se retrouva devant trois métiers à tisser. Arwen, Galadriel et une elfe qu'il savait s'appeler Eressië étaient assises et attendait le départ de leur épreuve. En le voyant, Arwen lui adressa un sourire, avant de se retourner pour fixer l'arbitre et ne pas rater la moindre seconde de compétition. A nouveau, un elfe vêtu de rouge compta à rebours et à zéro, les trois elfes commencèrent à tisser, sous les applaudissements de la foule. De plus en plus abasourdi, Estel jeta un oeil sur les fils, et s'aperçut que c'était du fil de très mauvaise qualité. Avec un peu plus d'attention, il remarqua que de toute façon, les trois femmes ne cherchaient absolument pas à faire de la qualité. C'était très surprenant.

A nouveau, des murmures excités et un mouvement de foule l'obligea à se déplacer. Il se retrouva brusquement devant trois elfes, des guerriers, dont Haldir, qui avaient tous une flèche en main. Estel haussa un sourcil, se disant que peut être, cette fois-ci, l'épreuve aurait plus de sens pour lui.

Mais à son étonnement toujours plus grand, juste avant le 'zéro' de l'arbitre, les 3 guerriers posèrent la flèche sur leur nez, et au signal, ils ôtèrent leurs mains du bois. Estel regarda un moment avec stupéfaction les trois guerriers féroces se tortiller, nez en l'air, pour que la flèche reste sur leur nez.

Il sursauta quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Legolas, qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

- Voulez vous venir ? Dans une demie heure ce sera mon tour !

Estel se souvint alors que son ami lui avait dit qu'il participait à une épreuve, lui aussi. Il demanda, tout en craignant la réponse :

- Et où se déroule votre, hum, épreuve ?

- Là où il y a les pyramides de légumes ! »

Legolas fut soudainement entrainé par d'autres elfes vêtus aux couleurs de Greenwood. Il adressa un sourire d'excuse à son ami avant de se laisser porter.

Quant à Estel, il était encore sous le choc d'avoir entendu son ami, habituellement si sérieux, prononcer les mots « pyramide de légumes ».

Une fois remis de son choc, il se dirigea lentement vers lesdites pyramides. Celles d'Elrond et Erestor était la plus haute, mais comme il ne connaissait pas les règles, Estel ne pouvait être sûr que cela eut une importance.

L'arbitre annonça soudain la fin de l'épreuve et les participants s'écartèrent de leur pyramide respective. L'elfe habillé de rouge inspecta chacun des tas et déclara Elrond et Erestor vainqueurs. Des applaudissements fournis marquèrent le premier point de la joute, en faveur donc de Fondcombe.

L'arbitre annonça le début de la épreuve quatrième épreuve. Legolas et deux autres elfes se placèrent au début d'une longue piste. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir d'accessoires. Peut être cette épreuve serait plus... classique ?

Mais lorsque l'arbitre donna le signal, Estel sut que les mots « pyramide de légumes » dans la bouche de son ami n'avaient pas été une suffisamment rude épreuve.

Sous ses yeux incrédules, il vit les trois elfes ôter chacun une de leur chaussure. Et avec concentration, les elfes lancèrent l'objet le plus fort possible. Estel était pétrifié de surprise. Il venait réellement de voir son meilleur ami, ce grand guerrier, _jeter sa chaussure_ devant lui ? En public ?

Les elfes de Greenwood éclatèrent soudain en applaudissements. L'arbitre sourit et déclara sur un ton théâtral :

« Et Legolas, de Greenwood, est vainqueur de cette épreuve pour la troisième fois consécutive ! »

Les applaudissements redoublèrent. Legolas salua la foule, une main sur le cœur, et un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Les deux autres arbitres annoncèrent tour à tour la fin des épreuves. Galadriel remporta l'épreuve de tissage, et Haldir celle de l'équilibre.

La cité de la Lothlorien gagnait donc cette _nernetha_, cette fois-ci.

La foule hystérique se massa autour du seigneur Elrond, qui était remonté sur l'estrade.

« Ainsi que ous le savez tous, la Lothlorien est la cité victorieuse cette fois-ci ! Nous lui cédons donc l'écharpe du printemps.

Le seigneur Celeborn s'approcha d'Elrond, qui lui plaça sur les épaules une superbe écharpe vert pâle, brodée de petites fleurs roses. Le style était un peu surfait, pas du tout majestueux ainsi qu'on aurait pu l'attendre d'un vêtement elfique. Mais Celeborn paru très heureux de recevoir un tel présent. Il salua la foule avec cérémonie et annonça :

- Nous nous retrouverons donc dans vingt ans, à la Lothlorien ! »


End file.
